Seventh Sanctum
by Scatter Plot
Summary: Our hero's have returned to the one's who love them, but for how long before the go rushing head first back into danger? Ryuho remembers a promise he has to keep to Sherrice, but will Mimori stop him? And something strange seems to taking over Kazuma.


**Seventh Sanctum**

**Chapter 1: No Hero's Welcome Home**

Rising unsteadly from the rubble and ash of the lost city, shrouded by a cloud of dust, a slender figure approached carrying a large burden. With a growing stain on his HOLY uniform, Ryuho carried Kazuma out of the debris.

"I won, right?"Kazuma choked, blood seeping from the corner of his lips.

"Yes."

"Good," he smiled briefly before slipping into unconciousness.

Unable to carry both the weight of Kazuma and his own heavening body Ryuho collapsed under the pressure. Cursing mentally, he beat the ground with his fist in frustration at his lack of strength. Every muscle in his body seemed to ache and cry out in agony, sending jolts of pain surging up his spine. Lying lifelessly on the ground he peered up at dust particle dacing in the air about him.

Then he noticed that something precious to him had strayed away from his pocket. He reached out with a bloody and scraped trembling hand for the gold and white triangular object.

"Sherrice..." he whispered as his fingers curled around the item.

Groping desperately for strength within himself he grapsed it and lifted himself and the sleeping Kazuma from the ground.

(scene change -n- such)

Green eyes glossy and laced with unshed tears stared downin worryat the sleeping alter user. Small fingers trailed their way downan emotionless face. For once in his life Kazuma looked at peace.

"Kazu-kun..."

"Is he feeling better?" Ryuho entered unannounced.

"No, he's not awake yet," Kanami replied disappointedly.

"I'm sure he'll stir soon enough,Kazuma'snot one to stay down," he offered consolingly.

"Ryuho," she called peering over her shoulder back at him, "Thanks for bringing my Kazu-kun home."

"I've been trying to convince him to return for quite some time," he turned to the door. "This is where he belongs, with you Kanami."

"And where do you belong?"

There was no reply only the sound of distanting footsteps

_Oh, Ryuho,I'm afraid there's nothing left to mend your heart..._

Mimori waltzed in cheerfully through the front bearing a basket full of fresh fruit she had recently purchased from thevillage market. Taking a step back, her jaw dropped in skepticism as she caught sight of the former HOLY officers whiping blood from his chin with a old bath towel.

"R-Ryuho," she gapsed the handle of the basket slipping from her fingers.

"Miss Mimori," he replied monotonely as ruby colored apples rolled past his feet.

"Your back!," she cried rushing clumsly toward him, casting her arms around him opon approach.

He didn't return her embrace. He merely peered down speechlessly at the girl sobbing against his chest. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

"Stop your tears, I'm fine."

"And Kazuma?"

"Resting in the other room."

She stared up wordlessly at him, her eyes glistening with tears and her mouth agape._How could he be so machanical?_ The man before her was not the one she remembered, he was cold and distant. He was emotionless and conversationless; like a machine, she asked questions and he produced answers. He wasn't even happy to see her.

"I'll be going now," he said at last peeling the woman from him.

"Ryuho..."

"Things are different now," he whispered reading her expression.

"At least put some clean clothes on," she shyed away, eyes once again welling with tears.

_I was dreaming, a struggle between two old friends. It was so sad, one was distant and icy and always thinking of someone else while the other was desperately trying to reach them! Crying out, crying out COME BACK!_

_And a man was sleeping...I feared he may never wake again. Something seemed to be growing inside of him, something his mortalshell could no longer contain._

A/N: So whadda ya think? This could be the only the epic and adventerous S-Cry-Ed fic out there. Could be! So REVIEW and lemme know ur intrested. I know u s-cry-ed readers are out there so SUPPORT!!!

Love You guys!

Scatter


End file.
